Djinn
(Lords of Winds) ''(CR5) Large Outsider (Extraplanar, Air) '''Initiative': +8 Senses: Darkvision 60ft, Perception +12 Speed: 20ft, Fly 60ft (Perfect) ACs: KAC: 19 EAC: 21 CMan: 27 (+4 Dex, +5/7 Natural armor) Powerfield: '''Purple (5 Churchill)-class, Temp HP 5, FH 2 '''HP: 65 Immune '''Acid '''Fort: +4 Ref: +9 Will: +7 Attack (melee): 2 Slams +16 (1D8+9 Kinetic (Bashing)) OR Djinn's Scimitar +11 (2D4+9 Energy (Electric+ Slashing), Arc 1D4) Attack (ranged): Thunderbolt Rifle +12 (1d12 + 5 Energy (Electric), 70ft, Arc 1d6, Sniper (250ft), Neutron blast (+6 against Powerfields and Shields)) Special attack: 'Air Mastery, Whirlwind (1 / 10 minutes, 10-50ft tall, 1D8+9 damage, DC 17 or 1/2 damage) '''Space: '''10ft '''Reach: '''10 ft '''Spell-like abilities: '(CL 9th) At will -- Plane Shift (Willing targets to the elemental planes, astral plane or material plane only) Invisibility 1/day -- Create Food and Water Create Wine (As create water, but creates wine (of the type of your choice)) Gaseous Form Major Creation (Created Vegetable matter is permanent) Holographic Image (Tier 4, DC 16 to disbelieve) STR +4 DEX +5 CON +2 INT +2 WIS +2 CHA +2 '''Feats: Combat Casting, Improved Initiative, Mobility, Skill Synergy (Computer, Engineering), Jet Dash Skill: Acrobatics +13 , Computer +12, Diplomacy +10, Engineering +12, Life Science +10, Mysticism +10, Perception +10, Sense Motive +10 Special Abilities Air Mastery '(ex): Airborne creatures take a -1 penalty on Attack and Damage rolls against a Djinn. Description The Masters of the Elemental plane of Air, the Djinni are mighty being made of congealed wind, lightning and clouds. They stand about 10 feet tall and can weigh up to 1000 pounds. They are generally good-natured and helpful, but are still fickle and can change their mind as fast as the weather can change. While the Efreeti deal with crafting and building physical goods and Shaitan deal in raw materials, Djinn have found a niche in the electronics market, designing computer parts and other advanced technology which they trade to other denizens of the supernal realm. Their long war with the Efreeti has recently taken a turn for the worst, they have built a new alliance with the Azatas and strengthened their bond with the Marid, which should give them an edge in future battles. Djinni love good living and are wonderful hosts, using their creation magic along with Create Wine to make the best possible meals accompanied by the perfect drink, but anyone who embarrasses them or are rude while under their care might soon be cast out without much remorse. Djinni commanders and nobles are generally called viziers, and are escorted at all time by Air,Lightning and Ice Elementals. To generate them, apply to them the Advanced Simple Template (see ''Pathfinder Bestiary 1, Appendix 2 ''for more details), increase their caster level to 15 and increase the number of dice for all their normal attacks by 1 dice. They can grant up to 3 ''Wishes ''to mortals and can use the following spells: 3 / day – ''Call Lightning. Tactic Djinni much prefer engaging their foes at a distance, relying heavily on their custom made Thunderbolt Rifles to take care of the bulk of the business. They often lay in ambush after casting Invisibility on themselves, taking pot shots with the sniper scope mounted on their magical weapon and retreating by flying as fast as possible out of reach of their opponents. In melee, they rely on their finely crafted scimitars which crackles with lightning. Thunderbolt Rifle The Djinni's Thunderbolt rifles are mighty construct which combine both supernatural powers and the very best technology is able to offer. Each of them is beautifully crafted, made of a combination of bronze, silver and elemental matter and with the mark of its creator stamped on its side. They are not to be sold or trade lightly, and the non-Djinn who find one in their possession are blessed. Thunderbolt rifles are rather simple to modify for mortal use, as one only needs to replace the receptacle used by the Djinn to power them with a Standard Battery Pack, which requires an Engineering DC 16 check. This weapon can be further upgraded 3 times, at level 11, 16 and 19, with an Engineering DC (15 + New Item level) check, along with 20 000 credits, 150 000 credits and 450 000 credits respectively. '''Base Weapon: Item level: 6 Bulk: 2 'Ranged damage: '''1D12 Energy (Electric), 70ft, Arc 1D6, Use 1 charge, Sniper (250ft), Neutron blast (+6 against Powerfield and Shields) ''Increase: ''At level 11, 16 and 19. '''Ranged damage: '+1D12 Energy (Electric), +10ft at level 16, Arc +1D6 / +2D6 at level 16 and level 19, Sniper (+250ft) Category:Genie Category:Monster